Brianna Seville and the mystery of the parents
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: Usually, parent chipmunks abandon their children after 2 weeks, but Ian Hawk told me that my parents ditched me right after I was born. I feel kind of mad, considering I never knew my parents. The only people I have are my cousins Fred and George. sonfic!
1. Introduction

Brianna Seville and the mystery of the parents

June 11, 1995

Brittany Seville sat there, on her bed, cradling her newborn; in 2 weeks she would be releasing her baby. But how could she? Sure, it was normal for chipmunks to abandon their young, but Brittany wasn't that coldhearted. Alvin, the father of the child then walked in and smiled, playfully. "Hows Brianna, Brittany?"

"She's fine, Alvin. " the parents stroked their daughters smooth hair. Brianna's eyes were tightly closed.

the sad thought is that all the aunts and uncles, (Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette) were on a small vacation and wouldn't be getting back with their newborns for quite a while.

The time of peace didn't last long. There was a soft rumbling in the distance. Alvin and Brittany looked up. "Oh no." Brittany whimpered.

"Get out!" Alvin shrieked. On the way out, Brittany tripped and dropped Brianna. When she ran back inside, the tree was already being cut. Alvin didn't realize that both his wife and daughter were far from him until it was too late. He heard Brianna's faint whimpers and Brittany's begs for help as the truck tore them away from their homeland.

"BRIANNA! BRITTANY!" he dashed to save them, but he was no match for the speeding vehicle.

It was a fairly bumpy ride, Brianna shot open her brown eyes. She screamed, but was silenced by her mother. "shhhhh"

The truck ran over a large rock, and Brittany bounced off the truck. By the time she came to, Brianna was gone.

**AN: this was just an introduction. Oh, and SUBMIT OC'S! anything but Alvin and Brittany's child, unless Brianna (I) was just your late sibling. Notice no cousin's names were mentioned, they were left open for you! when you submit your oc, be sure to include**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Parents: **

**Hair Color: **

**Eye color: **

**(girls only, unless boys have long hair) Hair style:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Sings/no sings:**

**Favorite color:**

**(your outfit will be in your favorite color) Wears:**

**Extra info:**

**Oh, and by the way, Brianna's favorite color is purple. So if you want something like purple, go with lavender or something.**

**(outfits include skirts, jeans, blouses, dresses, tee shirts, sunglasses reg. glasses, ect. For girls!  
for boys, outfits include jeans, sweatshirts, tee shirts, sunglasses, reg. glasses, ect)**


	2. Feelings in song

June 29th, 1995

**(AN:** **imagine all these songs in chipmunk! You might need youtubes help! This is an official songfic!)**

"Ian, we're home!" I said. George closed the door behind him. Fred just slugged behind.

Ian walked down the stairs and grinned. "Could you sing Dynamite again for me?"

We nodded.

Fred started dancing and George and I opened the song.

" I-I-I-I-I-I  
I came to dance-dance-dance-dance  
I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands  
Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands.  
Yeah, yeah.

Cause it goes on and on and on.  
And it goes on and on and on.  
Yeah.

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I came to move move move move  
Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do  
Just what the came here to do do do do  
Yeah, yeah

Cause it goes on and on and on.  
And it goes on and on and on.  
Yeah.

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like it's dynamite.

I'm gonna take it all like  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I'm alone and all I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I-I-I believe it  
And I-I-I, I just want it all, I just want it all.  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Ha-hands hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-ooh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite,  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like it's dynamite"

I plopped on the floor, perfectly exhausted.

"Nice job, Fred, George, Brianna!"

Basically I'm the awesome one, as the twins, Fred and George always say. They usually tend to be quiet. I guess they're overwhelmed that they were abandoned by their parents after birth, but I didn't ever ask. But I'm not shy, and I was abandoned far before they were….

MEANWHILE!

Alvin and Brittany were in a pretty BIG fight. They were still worried about Brianna's safety.

"Alvin, just shut up!" Brittany screamed.

Brittany stormed out of the room. Alvin sighed.

"Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same  
If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby  
But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no"

Alvin sat down and started thinking about his daughter.

MEANWHILE

I sat on my bed, thinking. Fred and George slipped in through my door.

"Fred, your sweater's on backwards," I said, barely glancing at him.

"Oh." He tore off his white sweatshirt and faced the "F" the right way. He pulled his hood up and grabbed George's blue one as well.

I yawned. "We should be getting to bed, it's a little late." I said.

I watched as Fred and George exited fairly quick.

I quickly changed and started humming. Then I started singing.

"You walk and talk like your some new sensation  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation  
You spend you money You can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction  
It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobodies on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
How are the ones supposed to be there for you  
You

When your falling down, the worlds not spinning around you  
You  
When your falling down, the worlds not all about you  
You  
When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When your falling down, falling down

Without a place when you look into the mirror  
Which is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed  
Your smile is an elastic  
You gave me roses but their all just made of plastic  
It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobodies on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
How are the ones supposed to be there for you  
You

When your falling down, the world not spinning around you  
You  
When your falling down, the worlds not all about you  
You  
When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When your falling down, falling down

Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you  
Smile for the camera 'cause there all about to trash you  
Smile for the camera, camera, camera  
Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch ya

You, You

You  
You  
When your falling down, the worlds not spinning around you  
You  
When your falling down, the worlds not all about you  
You  
When your falling down, you know I'll be around  
When falling down, Falling down

Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you  
Smile for the camera 'cause there all about to trash you"

That was a message to my parents, I was really furious.

**AN: hows the story so far? I really enjoyed working on this chapter. OC's still accepted!**


	3. Discovered lies

Chapter 2

July 5th, 1995

"Ian?" I asked, walking into his study, "Why can't we perform in public? We're good enough singers!"

"Brianna, we went over this. Chipcous's (Chipmunk Cousins) can only perform for non-tv gigs. I don't want you to go into danger."

"Bu-" I insisted.

"No buts."

I slouched and walked out the room.

MEANWHILE!

"Brittany," Alvin said, everything gone back to normal between them, "Are you sure Ian hasn't kidnapped Brianna, Fred and George?"

"Alvin, we're adults. He's aged. He probably learned his lesson. And anyways, we'd of seen them on TV by now. "Both their eyes widened at this thought. "I'll get Simon and Theo."

"I'll get Jeanette and Eleanor."

~later – girls conversation

"But Brittany, we haven't performed in years!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"We're the Chipette's, and our children are missing! Before long, Jeanette's child will get taken!"

"I'm in!" Jeanette trembled at the thought of her own child, lost.

"I-I guess I'll do this," Eleanor said, with pure apprehension.

"I hope Ian's not home when it goes on the television. Luckily, Alvin might've made Brianna inherit his TV addiction." Brittany laughed.

Boys conversation

"Come on! For the sake of Fred, George and Brianna!" Alvin begged.

"I hope it works," Theodore said quietly.

"I never met Brianna, but I'll do it….." Simon said.

"Great!" Alvin said.

MEANWHILE!

So now Ian's making us experiment with different songs. He's kind of homeschooling us. And also he said he'd eventually add another chipmunk to the group.

"Hmmm….. a song for 3 people," I said. "Love Story?"  
"Fine, as long as I'm not dating you," Fred said.

"No! We're cousins! You wouldn't even think to date a cousin! What the heck, Freddo?"

Fred shrugged. "I guess I'll be the evil dad."

I giggled. "I don't have much a choice, there's only one girl in the song."

"I guess I'm loverboy," George sighed.

"Haha, very funny." I said.

"**we were both young when i first saw you  
i close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
im standing there  
on a balcony of summer air**

**see the lights,  
see the party the ball gowns  
i see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello  
little did i know**

**that you were romeo you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from juliet  
and i was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and i said**

**romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
i'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes**

**so i sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet because we're dead if they know  
so close your eyes  
lets keep this down for a little while  
cause you were romeo i was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from juliet  
but you were everything to me  
and i was begging you please don't go and i said**

**romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
i'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
you be the prince and i'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes**

**romeo save me, don't try to tell me how it feels  
this love is difficult, but its so real  
don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
its a love story baby just say yes,**

**Oh, oh**

**I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when i met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**romeo save me i've been feeling so alone  
i keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head, i don't know what to think  
he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone  
i love you and thats all I really know  
i talked to your dad you'll pick out the white dress  
its a love story baby just say yes  
oh, oh, yes  
we were still young when i first saw you"**

George blushed.

"Cuz, it was just a song," I said, feeling slightly awkward.

"I'm going to be back tonight," Ian said leaving for work.

"OK IAN!" I called.

The tv was blazing from the living room. I scampered towards it, the twins following slowly behind.

A newscaster was standing there, talking about random things. Then something caught my attention.

"The Chipmunks and Chipettes are returning after many years of retirement.

"Who are they?" The 3 of us wondered.

The screen changed to 6 chipmunks.

"They look like us!" Fred said.

"Woah, those two people in green look like you guys!" I said, glancing from the television to them.

"That guy looks like you!" George said, looking from one brown eyed person to me. Then we stopped talking and listened to what the chipmunks had to say.

"Our daughter," a woman wearing pink, gesturing to the guy looking like me, said. "She's missing!"

Gasps came from the crowd. "What's her name?" people were asking.

"Brianna Seville. She has brown eyes and loves purple.

I sat there, astonished. They hadn't abandoned me, they actually wanted me!

And the 2 chubby people walked up to the mic. They seemed rather shy and slightly trembled. "We had 2 twins…" the boys exchanged glances. "Their names are Fred…. And George…."

People wearing glasses then spoke. "our child is at home with us, but we are the aunt and uncle of these missing children…..and kids, if your out there, try to find us. We love you."

The show ended. We all sat there frozen.

"Huh?" we said glancing from one to another.

"Lets go!" I said. "Ian's been holding us captive! We need our parents!"

"well, I'm in," George said. "But how are we going to get out of the house? What will we get there by?"

"hmmmm…. I think I can open my window, if you guys help me, and I think we can walk up to someone riding a bike and tell them who we are?" I said.

"See, this is why you come up with the plans!" Fred said.

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter, let me tell you, im not anywhere near finishing this book. So if that's what you think, let me tell you this. OC'S still accepted! We need a Simon/Jeanette child so I'll just leave my authors note at that! **

**-Formerly known as KatieRose224,**

**Secretismine4ever**


	4. Rejects of Ian Hawk

Chapter 4

**AN: ok, so anyways, both Alex and Sam are WordWizard1. He owns them, not me. And same for Aunquia, who owns Andrea, but Andrea wouldn't be fully in the story until later. Sorry if that is an inconvenience to you!**

1 year later

Simon and Jeanette were pacing the floors. Their son, Sam, just sat there and watched them. Sam's sister, Andrea was away on a pretty long vacation and wouldn't be getting back until next week. Sam had just finished his call with her. Even after 1 year his cousins, Fred, George and Brianna, had yet not returned. Where were they?

"Dad?" Samuel said.

"What is it, Sam?" Simon said, sighing.

"I need to go looking for them."

"Sam, Fred, George and Bria could be anywhere. You can't go alone…"

"I'll take Alex!"

"No, Samuel." Jeanette said emphatically.

"BUT ALEX'S LITTLE SISTER IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE AND ALL YOU'RE GONNA DO IS SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"we don't want you hurt," Simon said.

"If I don't leave, Bria, Fred and George would get hurt."

The parents teared up. "call them, Simon." Jeanette said, meaning the others, Alvin, Brittany, Theo and Eleanor.

Simon reluctantly left the room and grabbed the phone.

MEANWHILE

Now I was bashed. Its so hard just to find a safe ride. And when we did, we had no clue where we were going. For the first time, I sat there and cried. Fred and George trembled with fear. All of a sudden we saw some help. On a big sign it read-

**EMERALD TREE FACTORY NEWSLETTER**

**MISSING- CHIPMUNK SWEETHEARTS**

**Brianna, Fred and George Seville went missing. Any sights of help are accepted by the manager.**

**REWARD  
a concert, from the chipmunks and chipettes!**

"Lets go!" I said, running towards the entrance with the twins slowly behind.

LATER

Alex ran off to look for his sister. Though he had never known her, he needed to find her.

"Sam, whats that on the big screen? Pictures?"

Sam stared at the billboard. "it says" he squinted. "found. Fred, Brianna and George Seville!" the cousins exchanged glances. "Receive them at "Emerald Tree Factory! Alex! That's right down the road!"

"Bria!" Alex couldn't wait to see her in person. She looked so cute with her purple jeans and updo. Her smile was big and hopeful. The 2 twins were cute, also. In a few minutes, they'd be a family.

Now he was just staring. Avoiding Sam's random outbursts of "Time to go!" and "earth to cousin!"

A car ran over a big puddle and splashed Alex's dark blue jeans and his dark sweatshirt with a red "A" on it. Sam's light blue outfit was barely missed.

"Shoot." Alex said.

"Haha," Sam laughed.

"well we better go."

MEANWHILE

"You really want us to sing that?" I said, not having attempted "Dirty Little Secret."

"Yes," the owner said.

"Oh, fine," George said.

"Bria its fine," Fred said."We'll help you through the song."

"Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you.

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret." 

Just then, Alex and Sam arrived. They smiled. Sam grinned . _they know the all American rejects!_ Sam thought enthusiastically.

"Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside (inside!)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?"

I stopped and looked at the chipmunks that had just entered.

"who are you?" the owner asked.

"I," Alex said. "Am Alex Seville. My parents are Alvin and Brittany." My eyes widened.

"and I" Sam said, "am Sam Seville, son of Simon and Jeanette."

I could hardly breathe. They'd found us. And I had a brother?"

I ran and hugged them.

"Hi, sis," Alex said, smiling down at me.

"Hi, brother." I said, smiling up at him. Fred and George smiled and joined the hug.

**AN: No, I am NOT done. Ok? And to prove that, Oc's are still accepted.**

**I really think that I've improved as an author since my first story, a wizard101 fic, Brokenheart. And I really love writing. Its one of the many things that keep me alive. Another thing is reviews. Special thanks to: , MelsLuvsAATC, Auniqua, and WordWizard1.**

**Until next time,**

**Secretismine4ever**


	5. I'm going Home

Chapter 5

**AN: ok I've received multiple Simette children, so if this chapter doesn't make sense to you, I'll try to fix it later on. Thank you to: Dragon132, ChipmunksRule and numbuh34kw for reviewing!**

"Oh, and Brianna, I also have a brother named Isaac." Sam was going on and on about his family. "But Isaac moved out 'cause he's graduated college."

"College? Whats College?" I asked, really confused.

"Umm… it's the last school you go to…"

"School?"

Alex hit his head. "This is going to be a day…."

~later

"So Brianna, school is a place where you go to learn. Mother and Father will send you pretty soon." Alex finished. I started humming. these are the words.

I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain

Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, well I'm going home

The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love it makes true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try

So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me

I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all and then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all, yeah

Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, I'm going home 

I stopped humming right as we were reaching a small tree in someone's backyard.

Fred and George were staring at something. I looked at what they were. In the tree was a small little hole. An acorn popped out of it.

"NO THAT'S MY ACORN!"

"AWW ALVIN! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

Sam and Alex slipped in through the tree, gesturing, Fred, George and I to follow them.

6 chipmunks stood before us. All who had paused and dropped everything, even their Guitar Hero controllers.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt's and Uncle's." Sam said. "This is Fred, George, and Brianna."

"OH GOD!" Brittany said. I flinched.

"Oh, sorry Bria…..just a little shocked…" and that's when the mushy-kissy-huggy-omigoshitsreallyyou-junk.

"I cant even think of a song to sing with this subject…." Simon said.

"GUMMY BEAR!"

"Alvin what in the world have you raised…." Brittany muttered.

"You raised her too, Britt!"

"Whatever…."

"Just start the song, Bria!" Alvin said, leaving it at that.

"Ok…"

Fred, George, Alex, Sam and I took position.

" Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear

Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!

Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.

I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,

Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]

Bing ding ba doli party

Zing bing ba doli party

Breding ba doli party party pop [Pop! ]

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear

Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!

Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.

I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,

Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum

Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear

Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!

Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.

I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,

Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear

Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!

OOh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum

Haha Duba duba yum yum

Haha Duba duba yum yum

Three times you can bite me

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]

h, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear"

then we jammed out on Guitar Hero, because my parents are really not mature. But that can be a good thing sometimes.

After the twins and I had told everyone that Ian Hawk had kidnapped me, they gritted their teeth knowing that with a narrow escape like that, he'd be coming back.

~4 years later

Now I'm in kindergarten, and I've already performed at schools and lots of other stuff. I'm really sad though, because Fred and George are in a different class, and we cant be around each other during school hours much. Their teacher is Mr. Mark and mine is Ms. Jenny. They're both not married and Fred and George are trying to set them up. Bleh! Leave me OUTTA the romance, boys. Andrea is home, but we all call her Andy. She's pretty awesome. Now my life has changed. Ian Hawk is GONE… no not dead, but GONE. He hasn't been heard from in months. Some people say he moved, or maybe actually GOT A LIFE but who cares? I'll find out later on…

"Bria!" My mother called from downstairs. "Come on! Fred and George are waiting for you!" I rushed down the steps really fast. "Here, Mom!" I said. My parents hugged me, gave me a quarter of a waffle with syrup, and sent the twins and me out the door.

Soon enough we scampered into the large kindergarten building. Fred, George and I waved as we entered our own classrooms.

"all right everyone!" Ms. Jenny said once everyone had sat down. "Hello, Bria!"

"Hi, Ms. Jenny!"

My friend, human of course, waved at me.

"Hi Bria!" she said. Her name was Makenzie but we all call her Kenzie.

"ok class! Pay attention! I want everyone to take out their books and I'll be coming around to test your reading."

I grinned. Reading was one of my best skills.

So after everyone else had been tested it was just Kenzie left. The popular girls, Brittany (yes, same name as my mother, but my mother is WAY nicer!) and the buddie-buddies giggled quietly.

Now I could see why. Kenzie thought "because" was "bee butts"

Kenzie's dark hair covered her red face. She was embarrassed…

**AN: that wraps it up for another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Oh and Auniqua, I'll work Andy in some more in the next chapters. NO MORE SIMON AND JEANETTE CHILDREN! ITS STARTING TO BECOME A WEASLEY FAMILY! YOU KNOW, FROM HARRY POTTER? OK, SO NO MORE KIDS OF SIMON! THANK YOU! and if anyone has a song request PLZ submit the song AND the artist. thank you.**

**i listening to HOME in chipmunk! :P**


	6. I miss you

Chapter 6 WOOOOO!

When I got home, I had a REALLY bad day. I came home in tears, and Alvin remembered his bad days as a kid. He and his brothers had many bad days trying to fend for themselves. And he told me that entire story, and it was like a flashback. They were loading nuts in a tree, and-

Where is the moment we needed the most ?

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

You tell me your blue skies fade to grey

You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime and I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

Well, you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day, oh... Holiday...

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong, ahhh...

So where is the passion when you need it the most ?

Oh, you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, you've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah) Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah) Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day, had a bad day...

That was a pretty good story and I felt slightly better…

~6 years later.

I was too mature to do babyish things anymore. I had gotten to know Makenzie better, and gotten to ignore the buddie-buddies. My parents finally disowned me. I cried that day, knowing I'd never see them or Dave, my grandpa, ever again. I remembered those days when my parents were always there for me, the days my dad told stories to make me feel better. My brother. Everyone. Fred and George. All gone. I was all alone.

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

[CHORUS x2]

(I miss you)

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

[CHORUS x2]


	7. I don't wanna grow up

Chapter 7 (OH GOSH! I became an addict writing **7** chapters in one month, oh gosh!)

**AN: yes, Auniqua owns Andrea S. Thank you to Dragon132, and ChipmunksRule for reviewing. Its what keeps me alive!**

I was basically running from the school I was supposed to be. I had no guardian, and to think I'd be better off with Ian than being alone. Fred and George got to stay with their parents… I didn't understand why they disowned me. I missed everyone. Alex, well, he wasn't there when our parents sent me on my way.

MEANWHILE

Alex never forgave his parents for letting go of his little sister.

"Grow up, Alex. She's gone. She was old enough to go." Alvin said.

Sam and Alex did nothing but sit and pick at their dinner. Andrea sat next to her brother Sam, who, counted to three and Alex and him started singing the song the cousin's have been practicing for weeks…

"This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!" 

The parents, siblings and everyone else dropped their utensils…

"we need Bria back…" Fred and George said.

MEANWHILE!

I was crying, and started singing my father's favorite song… the one he'd sung me years before…

"Where is the moment we needed the most ?

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

You tell me your blue skies fade to grey

You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime and I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

Well, you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day, oh... Holiday...

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong, ahhh...

So where is the passion when you need it the most ?

Oh, you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, you've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah) Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah) Had a bad day

(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day, had a bad day"

I fell asleep in a small tree while the rain poured fiercely…

**AN:! CLIFFHANGER! WILL BRIANNA GO BACK TO BEING WITH HER FAMILY? WILL THEY EVER FIND HER? BY THE WAY, I AM NOT CLOSE TO BEING DONE! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! **


	8. Arguements, and something else?

Chapter 8

**Thank you to Auniqua, for sending MULTIPLE song requests and reviewing :P and for everyone else, MunkGuy123, ChipmunksRule, ACCIORonandFredWeasley, and Dragon132 for reviewing!**

**3 song requests max per person.**

"They're playin' guitars with stars their eyes on Broadway

They're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break

I wish you were here

Cuz sometimes I get lonely

Guess I'm not the only new girl in town

Momma I promise I'll be alright

I'll call to say I love you every night

I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life

You know all about this dream I gotta chase

I get a little closer everyday

California is not that far away

I'm not that far away

There's so many new faces and beautiful places in this town

I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down

I'm makin' my way

No one said that it'd be easy

Trust me believe me

I'm where I belong

Momma I promise I'll be alright

I'll call to say I love you every night

I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life

You know all about this dream I gotta chase

I get a little closer everyday

California is not that far away

I'm not that far away

We're miles apart

But you're in my heart

I keep you with me everywhere I go

Momma I promise I'll be alright

I'll call to say I love you every night

I'm just tryin' to write the story of my... life ohh

You know all about this dream I gotta chase

I get a little closer everyday

California is not that far away

I'm not that far away

I'm not that far away

I'm not that far away"

I slumped. Life absolutely stunk. But, since first grade it started, so you figure I'd be used to it, right? Wrong. Lets face it. I'm not missed.

MEANWHILE

Alex stared out the window. The rain was beating hard. He hoped his sister was ok out there. Was she? Or was she the dreaded word... Dead.

Sam walked in and sat down. Isaac and Andrea walked in silently.

"Its ok... Alex..." Andy said.

"yea, its gonna be all right-" Isaac started...

"GET OUT! GO! YOU DONT CARE! NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE HAVING A LITTLE SISTER IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE! NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE HAVING PARENTS WHO WONT GET OFF THEIR WORTHLESS_ BUTTS_ TO DO ANYTHING. YOU DONT, LETS FACE IT!"

"Al..." Sam said.

"SHUT UP SAM! AND ANDREA! WHATS YOUR POINT?"

"APOLOGIZE!" Andy said.

"NEVER!" Alex shouted. "ISSAC! YOUR WAY TO LAZY TO CARE!"

"**SHUT UP!" **Andrea cried.

"Whats going on here!" Brittany said, entering the room. She glared at her son.

"Aunt Britt, he's been insulting everyone!" Andy said, her eyes tearing up for the first time in ages.

"Alex. Your grounded. For a month."

"MOM!"

"No, Alex. Your grounded and thars final."

MEANWHILE!

I was entirely lost, bumping into rushing workaholics. I saw no one willing to help me.

"Uh, sir?"

"Pardon me!"

"Help me!"

all of those words led to ZILCH. Just ZILCH. Until I bumped into another chipmunk...

Male. It was a male. Smiling right at me.

Oh joy.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN. Cliffhanger! Short chapter but i've been slow on updating because I've been finishing stories. So now I only have three to work on, so expect updating to come faster from now on. Again, only 3 song requests per person. Auniqua, i have chosen 3 of your requests, one that is in this chapter at the beginning. In the next chapter find out about the Chiphead staring at Brianna! (Oh poo. i forgot to plan the character out. How about IF you have an account you PM (do NOT leave a review with this subject) me ideas of what you want the guy to look like? The ideas will not be shared until the next chapter comes out! and Include char. traits!  
and dont forget! your ****Secretismine4ever!**

**get it? see what i did there? **

**Not working for ya? oh well :P**


	9. Its all come down to this

Chapter 8 (: O)

Okay, this was getting very creepy. And he had another girl behind him, but she stared at me awestruck. Her hair was black and I could barely notice the highlights because they were so dark…

"Uh… what the heck are you chipmunks staring at me for..?"

"No reason. I'm James, but please, call me Jay."

I glanced at the girl. She was saying nothing. "And you are?" I asked.

"Alxerden S-Seville."

"Alx-whatie and SEVILLE?"

"Uh…Alexis is fine and yea…"

"That's IMPOSSIBLE! I know all my relatives…"

"What's your name? Jay glared, wondering…

"Brianna Seville. Daughter of Alvin and Brittany.

"Oh god." Alexis said.

"What?"

"When's your birthday?"

"June 11, 1995!"

"Oh. My. God." Jay said.

"WHAT?"

"My mother is Brittany Seville. My father is Alvin Seville. I was born on June 11, 1995." Alexis said really fast.

"How come I never met you?"

"I don't know… I never met our parents… let alone anyone else in our family…."

"Oh… well they disowned me…"

"Oh…."

-Awkward silence-

"_Awkward…!" _Jay said. He smiled again.

"Oh god, seriously, you're going to keep doing that, aren't you?"

"Come with us, Brianna, you need some cleaning up… we have a place for you to go." Alexis told me.

"He's really nice; he's been raising us for years." Jay said.

"Ok!"

Little did I know I already had a history with the person they were talking about….

MEANWHILE!

"Ugh I want to die!" Alex said, lying on his bed.

"Alex, eat your meal." Brittany said, sending a small plate under his door.

"Lasagna. Just what I don't need." Alex got dizzy with the taste and that's probably why that'd been for dinner the past week.

"Just once, Brussels' sprouts?" he didn't like those either, but at least he wouldn't get dizzy after a bite.

Sam went up to Alex's room.

"Alex, there's something you need to know… come downstairs."

Alex cocked his head in confusion, but gladly exited the room, having not since his grounding.

The parents were crying, well, his parents at least.

"What happened?" Alex asked. "Did Bria…" he balled his hands into fists.

"No, Brianna's okay, for all we know…it's something else." Alvin replied.

"What is it, then?" Alex demanded.

"Well, Brianna has a twin sister."  
**"WHAT?" **Alex exclaimed.

"Well…her name is Alxerden Isabella Seville. She has black hair…her eyes were sort of an amber, and she is five minutes younger than Brianna."

"And you've been keeping this from me for 12 years?"

"Yes, we're sorry."

"How did you guys get separated?"

"Well, she was crawling around while Bria was sleeping and we lost track of her." Brittany burst into tears.

"Mom, it's ok…."

"I hope Alexis is okay out there," Alvin said.

"Well, maybe Brianna could help us!" Fred and George said.

"Doubtful. And we don't even know where she is."

"I think its Ian again, Alvin…" Brittany said nervously.

"But he moved! We don't have the slightest clues of where to find him!" Simon said.

"Simon, stop being such a smart butt and tell the police." Jeanette said.

"Feisty."

"Oh don't you FEISTY me!"

"Feistyer-"

"OH GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!"

"Gee whiz," all the kids muttered.

MEANWHILE!

We stopped in front of a big house. Jay knocked on the door with his small fist. I heard footsteps from the other end. "DADDY! THAT'S ALEXIS AND JAY!"

The girl opened the door. She waved, but she stubbornly poked my stomach."Who are you?"

"Um… Brianna. Nice to meet you."

"No. You come with me."

I was confused. She grabbed me hard by the arm. _Nice example of kindness,_ I thought.

"Dad! There is this chipmunk that claims she is Brianna."

"The father she had spoken to finally came out of his office. You wouldn't believe who he was.

He. Was. Ian. Hawke.

MEANWHILE!

Alex was too sad to speak. The police had said they were unsure of where to locate Ian Hawke. They said they'd look, but it wasn't their most important case. _"OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT, YOU BUTT HEADS! IT'S IMPORTANT TO FIGURE OUT UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE FIRED!" _Alvin had shouted into the phone. Typical attitude for him.

Alex sighed. "Not working, dad."

"OH ITS GONNA WORK. _YOU BUTT HEADS FIND MY DAUGHTER! WHAT ARE YOU, IDIOTS?"_

Andrea covered her ears. "GEEZ!"

MEANWHILE!

"Brianna, nice to see you again." Ian said. Jay and Alexis trembled. I bit on the girl. She screamed. A trickle of blood escaped from her hand. Ian shuddered and the girl dropped me and ran out the room.

"Brianna. That was my daughter."

"I noticed, I'm not dumb."

Jay and Alexis ran up to me. "Come on, lets go."

"NOT SO FAST!" Ian said, planting the three of us under a cage.

"He-he used…us…" Alexis whimpered.

"I would have warned you if I knew who you belonged to."

"I KNEW everything like this would happen!" Jay said, sounding like a smart butt.

"Yea, right. And you don't know whats going to happen in one minute." I said. "Ian will drop his phone and I can reach for it and we can get our butts out of here."

"No, he will give us a cookie!" Jay said. I rolled my eyes.

As I knew, I outsmarted Jay and my guess was right.

"Woah…" Jay said.

I grabbed for the phone. I hoped my brothers cell phone worked….

123-456-7890 **(fake number, don't even try it unless your dumb!)  
**

A soft and upset voice answered. "Hello?"

I said nothing. It was Alex.

"Alex?" I said softly.

"Oh my god. Bria?"

"Yep. Help! Ian trapped me and my friends in a cage!"

"What! Oh creep! He's a creeper!"

"Really? I didn't notice. Just get me and my friends out of this stupid limo!"

"We'll try."

I hung up. Alexis and Jay stared at me.

"Alexis, your meeting your family, and Jay, you can feel free to join us."

Alexis tried to hide her squeal but her bouncing dark hair said it all.

A few minutes later I could hear a faint sound. Chipmunks. Dad. Mom. Alex. Fred. George. They had found us.

We slipped open the cage door after a lot of struggling.

"So, I'm planning to set you up for a concert at the bistro- HEY!"

We left the car and jumped onto the hard road.

We ran towards the sidewalk. We entered the arms of the ones we loved.

Everyone waited for me to introduce the people I met.

"Mom, dad, Alex, this is Jay, and this is Alexis, or Alxerden Seville.

Here was the moment when everyone squealed with joy, hugging their long lost sister and relative.

Fred and George grinned at me. Jay laughed with us. Alexis smiled as she hugged her father.

And that's when the story of Brianna Seville ends.

**The end!**

**Hope you enjoyed the finale! Look forward to upcoming stories by me! If you like Suite Life On Deck or Harry Potter, I am working on those stories! I might make another AATC story soon!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Auniqua**

**MelsLuvsAATC**

****

**ChipmunksRule (its very true!)**

**Dragon132**

**MunkGuy213**

**FredWeasleyisMINE! (actually he's my sisters, DrakeFan077, but…)**

**Numbuh34kw**

**And BLANK! (the person that didn't put a name.) **

**Songs used.**

**Dynamite (Taio Cruz performed by Fred, George, and Brianna S.)**

**Grenade (Bruno Mars performed by Alvin S.)**

**Falling Down (Selena Gomez performed by Brianna S.)**

**Love Story (Taylor Swift performed by Fred George and Brianna S.)**

**Dirty Little Secret(all American rejects performed by George Fred and Brianna S.)**

**Home (Chris Daughtry hummed by Brianna S.)**

**Gummy Bear (Gummy Bear, performed by everyone)**

**Bad Day ( Daniel Powter, song story told by Alvin S.)**

**I Miss you (Miley Cyrus performed by Brianna S.)**

**Grow Up (Simple plan performed by Alex and Sam S.)**

**Bad Day reprise ( Daniel Powter, performed by Brianna S.)**

**Not that Far away (Jeanette McCurdy, performed by Brianna S.)**

**I WUV YOU ALL! DON'T FORGET ME! I'll BE BACK SOMEDAY!**


End file.
